Sister Location: Night 6
Night 6 is DLC for Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location. It adds a 6th and 7th night. Gameplay The game takes place within the main location. You start in the elevator where HandUnit will repeat the Night 1 dialogue. You enter into the Main Control Module and a time can be seen on the top right. You have to survive from 12AM to 6AM. You have to keep checking upon the animatronics. Whenever animatronics go through the vents, it'll make the "Vent Motion Detected" voice clip. Baby Baby has a very simple path. She starts within the Circus Gallery, who can be seen constantly getting closer in the Circus Control. You need to give her a controlled shock to make her go back. If you don't check on her, the glass gets broken, and Baby begins to go after you. Baby can also send her Bidybabs after you. Baby will not go into Funtime Auditorium or Ballora Gallery, and will send her Bidybabs after you instead. Bidybab uses his voice clips from Night 2. Baby Voice Clips *"I see you." *"Don't stay away." *"I wouldn't believe someone else would stay here." *"The other person went missing." *"Stay out." *"..." Ballora Ballora starts within Ballora Gallery with her Minireenas. If you crawl through Ballora Gallery with Ballora inside, the experience will be similar to when you do in the game. Ballora will also come to the Main Control Module and attack you from there. Ballora can send Minireenas after you if you're in Funtime Auditorium, Parts & Services or the Scooping Room. Ballora Voice Clips * *singing* "Why you keep us locked in here... We plan revenge, you shiver in fear... You went too far, you rang the bell... Now time to spend your time in HELL" * "Is someone there... I sense your fear." * "Is it time for the show... perhaps not." * "Our leader won't like this at all." * "It's sad to hear... that your still there." * "..." Funtime Freddy Funtime Freddy will start out in the Breaker Room, and will say a line every time he moves to another spot. He can also crawl through vents that will take him from Ballora Gallery to Funtime Auditorium and also back again. He will atttack from left and right vent. He is really hard to track, you'll need to wear headphones to find out where he is. When Funtime Freddy is right in front of you, he will jumpscare you, when he is right behind you Bon Bon will jumpscare you. He can also send in Bon Bon by himself to attack, to prevent Bon Bon from seeing you, hide behind a crate or in a closet and Bon Bon can't find you and will come back to Funtime Freddy. Funtime Freddy Voice Clips * "Well, Hello again! Hahaha! Who's ready for another game!" * "Knock Knock, are you here?" * "Bon Bon, I think this lunatic is playing hard to g-g-get." * "I see you over there in the dark, come on out!" * "I'm getting impatient!" * "Bon Bon, go find him!" * "What a party pooper!" * "Stop being such a party pooper!" Category:Games Category:Work in progress